


Bonded

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Birthday Fluff, Body Worship, DarkPilot, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ten more happier moments from Ben Solo and Poe Dameron's relationship.





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1\. It's one of those moments where everything about Yavin IV seems to turn to the utmost magic. Even heading back from training, Ben can't help but feel a sort of light in his heart. Everything about the world around him seems to have gotten more magical. Everything about the trees around him, the sky above him, and so much more, all of it seems to be like something out of a fairytale. Slipping into the glades only accentuates this, just because of how secret it all feels, how shadowy, how it seems to hide them from the rest of the world just for a while.  
  
They slip into the trees and Poe's lips are soft and tender against his, gentle all the while. Ben's hands pet and caress his hair, running through it. In between kisses, they talk, their voices soft as ghosts in the trees, the sorts of things about their days, about what they've been doing, all in a place that seems to just be made for themselves.  
  
2\. On their third date, they end up going treasure-hunting on Yavin, looking for different sorts of treasures that others wouldn't have thought of finding before, and there's something about Ben that seems so very young, vibrant, eager that Poe can't help but love him more.  Even as Ben calls him over to show him a lightsaber upgrade, he sounds so very amazed, so very excited, that Poe's grinning as well. They're like two kids hunting for treasure, and Poe loves him, loves him so much. He kisses Ben's temple just because he can, puts an arm around him, still marveling at how Ben can make him feel this in love, how Ben can make him feel this much.  
  
3\. One of the things that Ben loves about Poe's body is the matter of how it's shaped. Poe feels self-conscious about it -- not debilitatingly so, but definitely not thinking of it as one of his best traits. But by the stars, Ben loves it. Poe is a contradiction, and a beautifully executed one. So seemingly delicate on top, so much thicker and curvier and soft down below. When he kisses Poe, he makes a point to run his hands over his sides, over his hips, over the curves of his body. He runs his hands over his sides before threading them back through Poe's hair, combing it out, eliciting moans from Poe. Ben has to smile against Poe's lips even as Poe does it. He's so beautiful. So kind, so smart, so funny, so brave, so very his. How he got so lucky to have such a beautiful man in his arms, Ben has no idea.  
  
(Some would say there is no luck, there is the Force. Either way, Ben knows he is grateful to have Poe)  
  
He hasn't gotten around to worshipping Poe's body properly yet. But he will. Force willing, he will, because Poe deserves it, because he is Ben's and Ben loves him. Poe will see how beautiful those parts of him are, stars willing. He truly will.  
  
4\. Poe hasn't gotten to worshipping Ben's body properly before, so it's tonight that he actually gets the chance to do so. Even lying down, it's as if Poe realizes new and unique things about Ben's body every time that he undresses, every time that he lies down before Poe, naked and all too willing.  
  
The freckles on his body, just for starters. The strong curve of his throat. The little scars he has that only add more details, more history, to a man that he's deeply in love with. The barely noticeable poke of flesh on his stomach. He takes his time even as he worships every inch of Ben's body -- every inch of his face, for that matter. Forehead to mouth -- where he kisses deeper just to get more of that taste, more of that sweetness -- chin to chest (and by now, Ben is practically whimpering as Poe takes a nipple into his mouth), then placing kisses along his stomach and his thighs and knees and ankles. Ben is practically rigid in that moment, and he's gasping in desperation. "Poe...please..."  
  
Poe's already working out the kinks from his ankles when he hears Ben plead. He looks so beautiful like this, Poe thinks, his head thrown back, his hair tumbling down his shoulders, messy and long. His eyelashes standing out against pale, freckles skin. Poe is just amazed looking at him, watching him, and just stroking him off just seems to intensify those sensations. And all the while, Poe murmurs to him. Murmurs that he loves him, that he's so beautiful, that he makes Poe happy just being there.  
  
Ben spends himself right there, and it's later that Ben lays beside Poe, drawn into his arms even as Poe strokes his hair.  
  
"I'm going to have to make it as good for you," Ben says. "Maybe tomorrow."  
  
Poe laughs and places a kiss in Ben's hair. "You don't have to, Ben," he says. "You're beautiful, and I wanted to prove that to you. All of it."  
  
5\. Ben's jokingly accused him in the past of liking to feed him. He may have been joking, but now, even as Poe cooks their new meal, Ben's arms around his waist, he knows that there is a certain joy in feeding Ben, in the camaraderie that they both share, their laughter, Ben's embrace -- it's things like that that are enough to make Poe just know that cooking for Ben is worth it. Not to mention sitting down together. Even as Ben sits down, he practically digs into the food, wolfing it down.  
  
"Ben, slow down," Poe says, gently. "You were pretty hungry, weren't you?"  
  
Ben nods.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
Even as Ben swallows down his next morsel, he talks to Poe about how his training went, things of that nature, and Poe feels, momentarily, as if they're just two normal beings in love with each other, living together, things like that.  
  
6\. One of the things that continues to overwhelm Poe is the sheer force of Ben's joy when he comes back home from a mission. It's one of those things that makes Poe wonder if they are good as married -- how they might as well have rings on their fingers and hyphens in their last names. Dameron-Solo. Solo-Dameron. The way Ben buries his face in Poe's hair as if his scent is the best thing worth drinking in, the way Ben holds him. The way Ben calls him things like "my heart" on occasion -- it's safe to say that Ben loves him, adores him. How he got someone who loves him so completely, Poe can only assume it's luck.  
  
Even drawing away from Poe, Ben beams at him as if he were the most beautiful thing in the galaxy.  
  
"How was the mission?" he says, and Poe can smile because no one died on that mission this time around, because really, it just ended up being a bit of exploration in the end. So he can tell Ben all about it, talk to him about the planet and what it was like, and treasure the moments that he doesn't have to have things go wrong.  
  
7\. It's the morning after they try their new bond in bed for the first time that Poe wakes up, still on Ben's strong chest, and smiles down at him. Ben stirs, and looks up at him, and the two of them share a kiss that's tender, gentle. They draw away after a while and Ben says, "We need a shower. Both of us."  
  
"Yeah," Poe says.  
  
It's in the shower that Ben and Poe get to explore their bond even more. Even the soapy pleasure of Ben washing his chest is only accentuated by the fact that Ben still finds his body beautiful. Ben carefully washes it, worships it, occasionally placing kisses to certain spots, and it's enough to make Poe melt into the touches. Ben rubs soothing patterns into Poe's skin, sloughing off sweat and things of that nature, not to mention any other substances from their lovemaking. Ben's touch feels so good, and Poe doesn't know how to project anything over the bond, but he murmurs praise even as Ben washes him, arching into the shower spray. Ben massages his shoulders, easing the tension in there, and Poe continues murmuring encouragement and praise just for how skilled Ben is. He's all but melting under those skilled, lovely hands, until Ben is finished.  
  
Poe reciprocates, and Ben's encouragement flows over their bond. The warmth of his feelings, the depth of them, pride in what Poe is doing even as Poe washes him, worships his body. _You're doing so well. You're making me so proud, Poe. You're perfect. I love you._  
  
They stand in the shower long after Ben and Poe are both clean, and Poe says, "I was thinking of trying something different."  
  
"Braiding my hair?"  
  
Poe nods.  
  
"I'm up for it."  
  
Poe finds he tends to underappreciate that beautiful, thick hair sometimes. Even as he braids it, Ben leaning back into him in contentment, he notices how thick it is, how lovely it is. How long and gorgeous. Ben leans into Poe's touch, eyes closed, even as Poe continues to braid his hair.  
  
8\. When Poe turns twenty-five, Ben is determined to one-up his gift-giving in terms of what he can offer Poe. It's difficult; Ben loves him so deeply, so much, and none of these offerings can ever be enough for Poe, for someone so lovely and so kind and so good. But he can try. They're more gifts that Ben found in the jungles of Yavin, old relics and jewels, and he's worried they'll be too paltry, that they won't be enough.  
  
So he has something else for Poe too. He sings for him -- he doesn't know how well he does, but judging from the captivated look on Poe's face, he's doing something right, at least. When he's done with the song that he wrote, Poe stands up, grinning, and hugs him.  
  
"Thank you, Ben," he murmurs. "Thank you."  
  
"Anything."  
  
9\. There is something about the honeymoon where it's as if Ben can't get enough of Poe. If he couldn't get enough of him before, it's nothing compared to the need he feels now, just to be close, just to touch -- whether it's the lovemaking they share where Ben swears he can feel their minds brushing together during the act, or it's just holding Poe close while they watch a holovid, Ben loves it. Their bond is very much alive and all but sparkling between them. He can see how Poe sees him, and there is something electrifying in that. Just knowing Poe loves him.  
  
It's one evening when they're lying together that Ben looks down at Poe, who is asleep in his arms, and feels a wave of love, of adoration just wash over him. He doesn't know if it's the bond accentuating what was already there, but he loves Poe, he loves him, and every time, he ends up falling in love a little more.  
  
Ben strokes a lock of hair away from Poe's face, and he swears he hears Poe murmur something that sounds like "angel", and it melts him. He plays with Poe's hair, running his fingers through it, and he knows that Poe is at peace just being around him, just being in his arms, and in turn, Ben knows he's at peace too.  
  
10\. The beach is like a little getaway of its own, and even as they sit together, making a little castle out of sand, Poe has to marvel at how his husband can have such enthusiasm for activities that Poe thought he had left behind a long time ago. He places the shells around the outside of the castle before looking down to admire his handiwork.  
  
"How does it look?" Ben says.  
  
Poe grins. "It looks beautiful," he says. "It really does." There is something about his husband that is so innocent in that moment that Poe ends up all but melting and loving him more. He loves him. Out on that beach where they only have the other, Poe loves him.  
  
Poe captures it on a holo in the datapad later on, something that he can remember their honeymoon by, among others. It's still going to be one of his favorites later on. He can feel that.


End file.
